groundzerofandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Timeline of the history of *planet*? Pre-Colonisation *May 1953: First sightings of the planet from Dekver Observatory in the Soviet Union. *July 1969: First manned moon landing by the United States. *February 1970: Secret USSR plan to reach the planet called Operation Zzzzzzz. *September 1989: Partial collapse of the Soviet Union, causing the project to be abandoned. *January 1992: Walter Tennen Riehman was born. *September 2012: Riehman began his theory of Absolute Cloning and began writing his book "A Theory on Cloning" *February 2015: "A Theory on Cloning" was published. It was unanimously condemned as 'unethical'. *October 2017: Widespread panic as a DISEASE killed thousands of people. *October 2017: Hospitals shut down and quarratine zones barricaded infected areas. *December 2017: Infection slowly died out as winter set in. *December 2017: Riehman managed to create the first fully cloned human from one of the casualties in a car accident. *January 2018: Absolute Cloning trialed to bring back population that were wiped out from the infection. First Colonisation *June 2065: Researchers first arrived etc. *August 2065: First deposits of Creosote mined. The Zenith Years *Thriving metropolis etc. *May 2066: First underground train started its engines at the Prime Metro Station. Most major regions are now connected by underground metros. *June 2067: The National Archives was unveiled to become a forever monument of the achievements of mankind. *March 2069: Spurt Cola company established and an early survey ranks it as the most popular soft drink. *May 2069: First Health Booths built to reduce deaths from accidents. *May 2069: 83% of the entire planet's energy is now powered by creosote. Pre-Contamination *June 2072: First case of mutation occured at energy plant. *Protest about safety of minerals etc. The Contamination *3:16 am 17th July 2074 - First of the many energy plant failures at Grid 192B, causing overheating of the creosote underground. *3:35 am 17th July 2074 - Noxious creosote gas began to rise up from Grid 192B and the power failures began to spread to other grids. *3:42 am 17th July 2074 - Government issued a state of martial law and began immediate shutdowns of all energy grids. *3:45 am 17th July 2074 - Grid 192B exploded after its creosote deposits ignited. *3:51 am 17th July 2074 - Metropolis lost all its electricity. Panic ensued as underground creosote gas can be seen by commuters in the metros. *4:20 am 17th July 2074 - All metro stations were evacuated and locked down, sewers and pipes from underground were blocked. *4:54 am 17th July 2074 - Pressure built up by the creosote gas finally bursted the barricades, sending a 500m plume of dark yellow gas into the sky at the Prime Metro Station. *5:00 am 17th July 2074 - Evacuation begun to the docks. Civilians rush to high buildings to escape the rising fume. *5:03 am 17th July 2074 - President was killed by an exploding fuel can. *6:00am - 10:00am July 2074: Desperate families from the north flock to Eleos' Concourse, but finds the north entrance abandoned. *11:56am July 2074: The West Entrance was closed. Only 152 people managed to arrive safely at the Concourse, the rest were shut out due to the lack of food, water and storage. *2:36pm July 2074: Electricity no longer powers *planet name* Post Contamination *2075: player starts here etc. FEEL FREE TO ADD STUFF. MAKE SURE YOUR EVENT IS LOGICAL. THINK ABOUT THE REASON FOR THE EVENT, ANY LEAD-UPS TO THE EVENT AND ITS AFTERMATH.